


Demons write sins not tragedies.

by youngjusticewriter



Series: How to save a life. [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Demon Ciel Phantomhive, Dumbledore Bashing, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Manipulative Dumbledore, Mentioned attempted child murder, Not Dursley friendly, Post-Season/Series 02, Ron Weasley isn't bashed but he isn't in here much, Sebastian and his silverware, Slytherin Harry Potter, Smart Harry Potter, beware DATDA professors, crackish, or spider friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 19:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: At Hogwarts a student is only allowed one familiar. Harry, being Harry Potter who's the Choosen One, has three.A small black cat with mix matched eyes that if you, or more accurately only Hermione, payed close attention one of the eyes has a sigil that's demonic (that's very similar to Mephistopheles' sigil) in it; how weird.A crow with dark red eyes that for some reason gets along with cats. Especially Ciel  and, later, Crookshanks.A fierce snowy owl that has no problem voicing her opinions despite not having a voice that was gift to Harry from his guardians that "coincidently" share the names of his crow and cat.





	Demons write sins not tragedies.

**Boredom:**

Ciel Phantomhive has never dealt with boredom well. When he became demon he still didn't take to boredom well. So he started playing games again though there were no cards to be shuffled and dice to be rolled in his new games. His current game involved a young black haired boy and the Wizarding World.

**Harry Potter:**

At Hogwarts a student is only allowed one familiar. Harry, being Harry Potter who's the Choosen One, has three.

A small black cat with mix matched eyes that if you, or more accurately only Hermione, payed close attention one of the eyes has a sigil that's demonic (that's very similar to Mephistopheles' sigil) in it; how weird.

A crow with dark red eyes that for some reason gets along with cats. Especially Ciel and, later, Crookshanks.

A fierce snowy owl that has no problem voicing her opinions despite not having a voice that was gift to Harry from his guardians that "coincidently" share the names of his crow and cat.

**Chess:**

The only person to defeat Ron Weasley in wizarding chess is Harry while Ciel lays in his lap purring proudly.

 **Silverwear** :

Hogwarts has a massive and extensive collection of silverware for every occasion and the house elves in the kitchen are more than happy to give them away. This, however, does not make it up to Sebastian who keeps having to kill DATDA professors with said silverware. But then again if Dumbledore wasn't purposely senile with hiring his DATDA professors things might not be interesting at Hogwarts. God forbid if his boochan became bored.

**Queen:**

Ceil decides early on that Hermione, who's the smartest witch in her age, is Harry's Queen even before the two become friends when Harry and Neville save the young girl from a troll.

 **Shock** :

Harry Potter is sorted into Slytherin Dumbledore's eyes no longer twinkle and everyone but two demons are shocked at the sorting. A Potter in Slytherin? Arrogant James Potter's son in his house?

**Sins not tragedies:**

When Dumbledore asks why Harry isn't living his loving aunt and uncle instead of these strange men Harry somehow manages not to laugh at the loving bit. Really, Harry wants to see the dictionary Dumbledore is using. Harry, who's been raised by demons, knows that loving is not what the Dursleys were to him but of course Harry can't say that.

If push comes to shove (which it surely will, Harry can already tell) Sebastian and Ciel would eat his aunt and uncle's souls before they would let his uncle and aunt raise him again. (Really it's miracle that Ciel hadn't already done so considering his past when Ciel was a human.) It's funny because Ciel was right; humans were more demonic than demons.

**Like:**

While Sebastian nor Ciel like Sirius they allow Harry to visit his Godfather after his name is cleared. It's miracle that neither Sirius nor Ciel don't kill (eat for the later) the rat known as Peter Pettigrew.

**Hell:**

When Sirius and Remus learn the abuse and the attempted murder that Harry faced by the Dursleys' hands all four somehow manage to bring hell on earth for the abusive muggle family. This makes Sebastian and Ciel lessen their dislikement of the two wizards.

**Eaten:**

Rita Skeeter is never seen again or writes another trash piece on Harry Potter after Harry spots Sebastian, the crow, eating a beetle. Really what a strange coincidence.

**Know:**

Sirius never learns why Harry's guardians scare him more than Dementors. When asked, Sabastian tells Sirius that he is simply one hell of a wizard. Ciel may or may not have rolled his eyes at the answer his (hell of a) butler gave.

**Name:**

Instead of naming his son after a man who knowingly choose to leave him with the Dursleys Harry names Sebastian Ciel Potter after the demons who raised him.

**Bond:**

Remus and Ciel (both the cat and Harry's guardian) bond over their love of chocolate.

**Dream:**

Ron Weasley once had a dream that Harry's cat beat him at chess; it wasn't a dream.

**Only one:**

Hermione Granger is the only one to realize that Ciel and Sebastian (both the animals and Harry's guardians) are not what they seem. It's not surprising since she was the one to figure out Remus' furry problem before Snape informed the school.

**Prefer:**

Harry will take werewolf over an angel any day. Remus while confused at the preference is thankful Harry isn't disgusted at his furry problem. Despite being in Slytherin Harry is James' son.

**Spiders:**

Despite Sebastian and Ciel's warnings (pleasant, for Sebastian is almost always polite, yet stubborn for Sebastian and sharp tongued for Ciel) Harry follows the spiders into the forest like Hagrid hinted at. After that incident in the Forbidden Forest Harry starts to understand his demons' hatred for arachnids.

**Clawed:**

Despite her hatred for Harry Umbridge fell in love at first sight with his cat. Like his master, Ciel hates Umbridge and takes great glee in clawing her face. Who knew? This blasted form did have uses.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've started watching Black Butler season one and 1.) I'm so picking up the manga. 2.) Apparently in season two Ciel gets turned into a demon. After I learnt the fate of Ciel in the anime this fic wrote itself. 
> 
> This isn't purposely Harry/Hermione or Sebastian/Ciel but if you want to see it that way you're welcome to do so.
> 
> [Tumblr.](http://whenthemarshmallowmettheslayer.tumblr.com)


End file.
